Representative
by Sommer3Butter
Summary: AU of Until the day I'm forgiven. It was a normal day for Class-E, it was much better after the Sports Festive when they won against the Main Building. But that feeling of joy ended when they were visited by a black cladded man who sat by the teacher's desk in their homeroom classroom. "Our chosen representative will arrive today after school hours."
1. Chapter 1: The Department

**AU of 'Until the day I'm forgiven.'**

 **Basically if you read 'Until the day I'm forgiven', you would already know about the Department and its characters. I don't know if this should be from Gakushu's view mainly because I wanted to make this more of a comedy than a tragedy.**

 **I recommend reading the first story to get some background information. And I'm going to have some changes made for this AU. I give you a hint, it is mainly about Rilliane and Allen.**

* * *

 **The Department**

 _A week after the Sport Festive, Class-E had an early from a certain secret Organisation._

The red head demon, otherwise known as Karma Akabane was laughing with his friends, Kayano and Nagisa as they walked up the mountain steps towards the Class-E building. And when they went inside and headed for their class, they stopped to see everyone crowding outside.

Everyone was whispering to each other, Rio and Okuda peeked through the gap of the door and the main three looked on with confusion.

"What's going on?" Nagisa asked as he approached to Isogai.

"Take a look." Isogai whispered to the blue haired boy.

Karma, Nagisa and Kayano shifted to the door and looked through the small gap of their homeroom classroom. Inside, they saw a man around Karasuma's height dressed in black. His black hair was slinked back with gel, he wore a simple black formal suit, a white high collared buttoned up, and matching it with a black tie.

Behind his black framed glasses were the sharpest colours the three had ever seen, it had an inhuman vibe of it, as if it could stare into your very soul. They were the colour of chartreuse phosphorescent. The three managed to suppress a shiver from going down their spines from how cold and sharp his eyes were.

"Who's he?" Kayano turned to Rio.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Rio sighed and they went back to staring through the gap.

"Why is he carrying a gardening tool?" Karma asked and everyone stared blankly at the red head.

'…What?' Everyone's thoughts but Karma's merged.

"Look what is beside the guy." Karma pointed out and he was right. Beside the mystery man who sat by the teacher's desk, who he was reading what looks like to be a report. He had a stylized pruner.

"Good morning boys and girls!" A certain teacher cheered and everyone turned to him to shush him.

"Shhh!" Many students ushered for Korosensei to be quiet.

"Why is everyone not in class?" Irina or otherwise known as Bitch-sensei called out. Beside her was Karasuma.

"There is a man inside." Okuda timidly answered.

"Please, you are all assassin trainees." Irina playfully taunted as she moved forward and was about to slide the door open. Before anyone could stop her, the door was already slide open.

"I have been waiting for you." The male said without any emotion in his voice, and with a frown on his face. Irina froze and gulped from how unsettling the figure was in front of her and staring down at her, into her very soul.

"Come in." He ordered as he turned back and stood next to the desk. Everyone shifted into the class awkwardly and sat at their desk. Korosensei and Karasuma followed the rest.

"Who are you?" Korosensei asked the stranger.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Thomas Freeman of the GRD." Thomas flipped out a letter from his suit and gave it to Karasuma.

"It is quite amusing of how your government and others build us up." He sneered as Karasuma swiftly opened the letter and started to read its' contents.

"Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe that we exist, but the ones that do call us the Department." Thomas recounted and he continued on with his speech. "We are a ghost, nobody has found a single ounce of information about us unless we send in the information ourselves."

"And then you managed to take a photo of Christopher, good job." Thomas jokily praised, Karasuma looked up to him from the letter in shock and disbelief.

"Why are you here?" Karasuma demanded, shocking everyone of how panicked the tough government agent looked.

"As you had read from the letter, many of us already knew the purpose of this class and the being commonly dubbed as Korosensei." Thomas glanced his sharp coloured eyes to the bright yellow octopus creature. "We have allowed this game of pretend school to continue, it is quite amusing of the state of the international community is allowing children to deal with its' problems."

Before anyone could retort his words, Thomas continued. "That was until we had discovered some new information, and the Department has decided to send in one of their personals to record and observe this class."

"If the situation is as serious as it is, then we will take over this operation."

"We don't need your help! We can assassinate Korosensei ourselves!" Teresake called out against the Department man, many students feared for his life.

"We won't attack until we are given the final orders, I ensure you." Thomas said and many let out a sigh of relief, but that feeling of uncomfortableness hasn't left just yet.

"Are you also recruiting?" Korosensei cautiously asked but no-one expect the reaction from Thomas of what came next. He started to laugh and it sounded so cold.

"What a human response, can a being such as yourself even understand human values?!"

"No, we are not recruiting. And even if we tried, no-one where fit our requirements." Thomas scanned through the class, some flinched from the look. "Maybe, not yet that is."

"Our chosen representative will arrive today after school hours."

"Good day." Thomas bowed and left the class before anyone could process what he just said properly.

Whatever this Department was planning, Class-E won't have it and make sure that this representative was going to have hell.

* * *

A person received a text from a certain organisation. This person sighed, he went to his contact list and called for 'Gretel.'

"Hey Gretel, do you mind if you take over my duties?"

* * *

The final bell rang and Class-E waited tensely at their desks for the supposed Department's representative to arrive. And then Thomas Freeman came back and walked into the classroom.

"Are you our representative Freeman-san?" Korosensei asked and Thomas shook his head.

"No, I am here to make sure this meeting goes smoothly."

The class waited uncomfortable for another good solid minute until they heard the muffled screaming outside of the class.

"Come on now Gakkun! Stop fighting!" A voice with a British accent called out.

"Mmjihabbwehriqni!" The muffled voice answered back louder than ever.

"Stop kicking me!" The voice outside called back and it was responded with some more muffled yells.

The door slide open and a head popped out, it was a man… or female with long red hair. He had the same eye colour as Thomas behind the red-framed glasses. Korosensei looked like he had his eyes popped out.

Nagisa turned to Karma with a face that reads, 'He is the representative?' Karma shrugged as if to say 'I supposed so…'

"Hello!" The long red haired and cladded in red person called out, the class could even see the legs over his torso, as if he was carrying someone.

"Grell Sutcliffe." Thomas said as he didn't bother to spare him a look.

Grell walked into the room and everyone almost had their eyes popped out from his sockets, the person he was carrying was the son of the Gakuhou Asano, Gakushu Asano. Who else has that infamous strawberry blonde hair in the area?

Gakushu was kicking and screaming through a gag, he was blindfolded and his hands were tied up. No-one was sure if they should laugh or feel sorry for Gakushu. The students and teachers looked at Korosensei who was already in disguise and looked back at Gakushu in silences.

"What on Earth are you doing?!" Thomas yelled at Grell who popped Gakushu onto the floor. The dark haired male kneeled down to remove the retrains around the arms. "And why the restrains!?'

"I thought we should have a little more fun." Grell sang and Thomas glared in fury towards the red head. Some of the students didn't liked how that Grell character worded that in a way.

Thomas stood up as Gakushu's free hands removed the blindfold and the gag, then he looked up to him. Thomas looked down in a blank stare of what he was witnessing.

"William? Is that you?" Gakushu asked in a whisper but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. It was so strange for Gakushu to act so vulnerable.

'…William?' The thoughts of the class merged once again.

"William! Save me!" Gakushu called out as the tears burst out as he dived behind Thomas and hid under his shirt. Everyone stared blankly at Gakushu as he hid under one of the Department's man's shirt. Almost everyone swooned from how cute Gakushu was acting.

"What did you do to him?" Thomas turned Grell who put up his hands defensively.

"Nothing of course!" Grell pouted as he approached to the smaller boy. As if the boy could feel the red head's presence approaching near, he yelled in fear.

"Hentai! Hentai! Hentai!" Gakushu repeatedly yelled under his shirt as he shook with fear. Thomas could feel his shirt becoming soaked from the tears.

"I am not a pervert!" Grell gasped as he pouted and crossed his arms.

"And where on Earth are his glasses?" A hint of Thomas's English accent escaped.

'Gakushu wears glasses?'

Karma would look amuse but this was all too weird.

"He must had dropped them when I went to pick him up." Grell still had his arms crossed, looked off to the sides, away from Thomas's hawk-like glare.

"Gakushu, do you have your contacts with you?" Thomas asked in a gentle tone. Everyone was surprised that Thomas could actually be a nurturing and kind person. It was in stark contrast from their first impression.

"… No. I was about to change them when he came and grabbed me" Gakushu whispered, he slumped his shoulders down depressingly.

"Grell, go back and get his glasses and contacts." Thomas barked as he held his chosen weapon, the gardening tool to Grell.

"Fine but I'm going in slow speed."

"Now Sutcliffe." Thomas ordered, Grell turned around and left the building in search for Gakushu's belongings.

"Just because you look like William." Grell complained as he walked away.

"Gakushu you can come out now, he's gone." And Gakushu popped his out from his shirt and looked up to Thomas.

"Thank you so much William!" Gakushu cheerfully thanked Thomas as he slowly stood up. Everyone in class almost had a nosebleed from how adorable Gakushu Asano was looking now. His strawberry blonde hair was bouncy and tangled from hiding under a shirt and how his cheeks flushed the colour of cherry blossoms.

Then the realisation came that his eyes were no longer violet like the jewels, amethyst but it was instead phosphorescent eyes like Thomas's and Grell's. Was this really Gakushu or someone who looks like Gakushu?

Thomas shook his head. "I'm not William T. Spears, I'm Thomas Freeman."

"Who?" Gakushu titled his head in confusion and half of the girls had blood dripping down from their nose.

"I'm from the Identification Divison."

"Who?" Gakushu looked on innocently and many more of the desk were painted red.

"The one who is going out with Rilliane."

"… She is?!" Gakushu gasped. Even Karasuma had to cover his nose to hide away the blood.

'This can't be Asano….' The class tried to deny it. 'He is too cute.'

"That's right, we have been keeping the relationship a secret. We were hoping to announce it soon."

"You know that you are up against Gretel, you know that right?" Gakushu glanced up with a look of fear painted on his face.

Thomas stared at Gakushu with a blank look as the realisation sets in. "… Oh dear…"

"So, what is it you need?" Gakushu turned to the class as he narrowed his eyes. Then he saw a blurred figure of red that was the same height as he.

"Hi Aka-san!" Gakushu waved to Karma, and he had a flashback. At this moment, everyone turned their eyes to Karma and back to Gakushu.

'No it couldn't be…' Karma thought in dread.

"Do you remember me? I was the one who was running away from Ivan and Lucia. I haven't see you around in the Department but that could had been the wig." Gakushu added more details in hope that the Aka character could remember.

'Yes… it's him.' Karma had put the pieces together, not too long ago during the school break, a boy his age with blonde hair hid under his shirt similar to what Gakushu was doing earlier. Then his face became as red as his hair colour.

"Your new mission. You are now a representative of the Department." Thomas reminded as he repositioned his glasses. Everyone's jaw opened wide open. "Gakushu, why don't you introduce yourself and your experience?"

"Hello everyone, I am Gakushu Asano and I have been a member of the Department for almost four years." Gakushu beamed and his smile almost blinded everyone. "…Did we just announced ourselves to the outside Thomas?"

"Yes, orders came from the Department." Thomas started to pat the strawberry blond hair and was pleasantly surprised of how soft it was.

"They're so lucky, you are probably the only ones outside of the Department to see us that are still alive." Gakushu lightly joked but everyone was uncomfortable of how morbid his humour was.

"I'm back~" A familiar voice called out and Grell returned back to the classroom. Gakushu subtlety shifted behind Thomas. Isogai was dying from blood lost.

"Just give them to me." Thomas ordered as he extended his arm out for the glasses, Grell huffed and handed the black framed glasses. The black haired man gave the glasses back to Gakushu and the boy gave his thanks.

Gakushu smiled as he wore his glasses and the world became clear again. He looked up and was met with stares of Class-E. "… Thomas, why am I in Class-E?"

"Because of that thing." Thomas pointed to Korosensei with his pruner and he picked up the wig with the tool. Gakushu stared at Korosensei with an unreadable expression. Gakushu took out his glasses and started to clean it with his grey blazer and placed it back on. When he realised that what he was seeing was real, he first mentally screamed before unleashing his temper out for the world to see.

"I did not signed up for this." Gakushu said with a scowl, Korosensei almost flinched from the intensity of his eyes and from the sudden change of personality.

Thomas blinked to the strawberry blonde boy. "Grell didn't told you of the details."

"Geez! You think!?" Gakushu retorted, he froze after his outburst. He took in a deep breathe before starting his sentence again. "Grell blinded and gagged me before he said a word."

"What, I thought it would more fun?" Grell gave out a feeble reason. Gakushu looked like he was hungry for blood. The blood of Grell Sutcliffe.

"Why on Earth are you our senior?" Thomas said to himself and Gakushu nodded in agreement.

"And what is that thing?" Gakushu demanded as he pointed his finger towards the bright yellow creature. He swore that he was going to need sunglasses from how bright he was.

"An alien apparently." Thomas answered straight forwardly, Gakushu gave him a look that said 'yeah right.'

'We know that feel.' The thoughts summed up by the other students.

And then a phone started to ring, it was coming from Thomas. Thomas went to pick out his phone from his pockets, and guess what, it was black.

'And what's up with their obsession for black?"

"Oh, hi Rilliane. I'm a bit busy right now." Thomas said as he answered the phone.

 _"Thomas, there seemed to be a mix up on the paperwork."_ A female voice called out.

"What…?" Gakushu and Thomas responded.

 _"Gakushu-chan isn't supposed to be the representative, it supposed to be Ronald Knox."_ Rilliane said as the sounds of paper being shifted was heard in the background. _"I hope that you haven't made Gakushu the representative. That is where he go to school."_

Thomas and Gakushu looked on blankly as the class stared at the pair.

 _"Thomas? Hello?"_ Rilliane called out in worry from the lack of response. _"Tom?"_

Thomas shakily turned his head to Gakushu. "Gakushu, you're stuck here now."

 _"Oh dear."_ Rilliane gasped, she knew what just happened now. Everyone in Class-E knew that Gakushu Asano was a part of the Department.

"Who did the paperwork?" Thomas asked.

"Since I am stuck here finishing up his mess, I think it was that Grell Sutcliffe." Everyone shifted their eyes to Grell as Thomas ended the call.

"Grell." Gakushu growled under his voice although there was a smile on his face, Grell froze and turned pale as snow. The killer intent was so strong from the boy, that there was a dark aura emitted from the strawberry blonde. "Grell, you have until the count of five before I paint you in red you so adore."

"One-" And Grell bolted out of the classroom before Gakushu could say another number. The strawberry blonde let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his temples.

"I'm going to the gym, send me the report." Gakushu muttered, acting like he usually does as the son of Asano, as he walked out of the class.

"Gakushu." Korosensei's called out to the strawberry blonde boy.

Gakushu stopped by the door and turned to the yellow alien. "What?"

"Does your father know about this? You being…"

"Me being in the Department? No, he doesn't and I intend to keep it that way." Gakushu said in a cold voice, there was a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"I will kill you if you mention a single word about this to him." Gakushu proclaimed and everyone Class-E sneered at his statement. Before Karma or Terasake could taunt him about it, what he said next caught everyone off guard.

"I have some time to do some paperwork." Gakushu said and he left the classroom in a businessman like manner.

"This is just as bad as that Ripper incident." Thomas muttered as he followed after the strawberry blonde boy. After the two left, everyone had the same single thought.

'Well that just happened…'

* * *

 **Since 'Until the day I'm forgiven' is heading for a Ren x Gakushu route, I was planning to have this to be a Karma x Gakushu.**

 **If you read the first, then you would know what character I was writing for Gakushu Asano**

 **Please review or leave a suggestion.**

 **I hope to see all of you lovely people in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**I know this has been sitting in the corner for a long time but this series is the hardest to write. So much that it took my months, MONTHS just to get this chapter out.**

 **Feel free to give out suggestions and ideas, because I'm going to need them.**

* * *

 **First day**

Karma arrived at school earlier than usual and was met at the school grounds, Gakushu Asano talking with Ren Sakakibara. It was probably some possible bad-mouthing of his class, Class-E.

As the red head walked closer towards the pair, he noticed that Gakushu's eye were violet again.

"Oh Asano! Class is that way." Karma called out, catching the attention of the two as he pointed back with his thumb to Class-E's building. Ren and Gakushu smiled, and continued to ignore him as they turned their heads away from him.

Karma let amused yet annoyed of this treatment that Gakushu was forgetting of his role as the Department's representative. Karma stood in front of the two and was about to grab Gakushu until he was pulled back. Before he knew it, Karma was being dragged back by a person cladded in black.

The stranger wore a black double-breasted hooded coat with its hood up. It was only buttoned to the waist down, underneath was some military-styled white cargo pants. Matching this were some black boots tucked in.

"Of course you can see me, you just had to see me." That person muttered under his breathe. "Thank god you saw me then before I do any night shifts."

Karma attempted to free himself as he was being dragged by the collar, this mystery person was stronger than he looks, and the red-head looked back to Gakushu and Ren who just smiled back at him. They waved and turned away, walking away to the main building.

"Let go!" Karma tried to attack his way out but the other easily dodged them with no effort.

"It is a good thing I arrive as I did although I preferred if I were with my colleagues at La Morton." A familiar voice called out as the mystery person let go of Karma. Karma looked bewildered when the person turned around and removed the hood. The red head was met with strawberry blonde hair. "You could had botched the entire operation up from day one."

Gakushu Asano was standing in front of him. "Asano! But!" Karma looked back and forth from Gakushu to the main building in a frantic. The only difference was the Gakushu here had the black framed glasses and chartreuse phosphorescent coloured eyes.

"A very talented double." Gakushu simply answered, looking amused as he dug his hands into his coat pockets. "Come on."

"What's up with the getup?" Karma asked as the two walked up the mountain steps, intrigued of what his fellow student was wearing.

"Uniform." Gakushu gave a short answer. Afterwards, the two stayed quiet with neither having the muster to start another conversation. The amber eyed boy noticed that Gakushu wasn't even tired from the journey. When they reached to the top, the strawberry blonde boy turned back to Karma.

Karma only now just noticed of the phone in Gakushu's gloved hand, there he had many key-themed keychain hanging on his black phone. He dare say that one made the boy obvious that he was a KH fan.

"I will see you in class." And Gakushu escorted himself into the building. Then he talked to his phone, _"Hey Gretel, I found Kara."_

Karma just realised something as he watched Gakushu closed the door behind him, Ren was in this too. Ren was there and he smiled to Karma, as if…

'Shit, we have three Department members in this school… How does a kid join a Ghost organisation? And wasn't La Morton that posh school that was almost impossible to get into?'

* * *

The class was having a major discussion about Gakushu as it was expected.

"You think that Korosensei would notice it?"

"How did he join?"

"Maybe it won't be so bad…"

"This is Gakushu we are talking about."

And then the first bell rang to signal the first lesson, Korosensei walked inside the class with Gakushu following behind him. Everyone felt like they were drowning from the tense atmosphere. Karma noticed that Gakushu changed out of his clothes, instead of wearing that uniform from earlier, he was wearing a simple and tight-fitted European black suit.

"As you all know from yesterday, I have been in the Department since I was 10." Gakushu said with an expressionless look, "I am Gakushu Asano of the Japanese Branch and I work Retrieval Division, I have experience in Intel and specialised dispatches."

'Branches…?' Karasuma thought it dread, he could never expect that the ghost organisation was that well-funded and that massive globally. He also recounted that Thomas Freeman mentioned of Divisions, Identification and Retrieval. Strange if you asked me.

"Do not worry, unless I receive orders, I will not kill your alien." The strawberry blonde gestured his head to the yellow alien teacher.

'So…' Karasuma remembered a case earlier in this year, that a high government French official was found dead but reports say that he simply died of a heart attack. However a man in a black suit was seeing jumping off from the building with a garden slasher, passing all security. Then a letter signed by the Department was sent. So the dark haired teacher went to the most logical conclusion, they kill upon orders.

"And if I do happen to kill, do not judge me on the basis of money, I'm sure the Department wouldn't even care for a measly 10 billion bounty if we have the needs to repair the moon." Gakushu reminded the class.

"I will observe from the back of your routine." Gakushu walked to the back of the class and the class tried to go back to their routine. However that was difficult when you have someone silently stood at the back and writing down notes in his notebook.

Gakushu had the look of indifference when observing many of the class's numerous fail attempts on assassinating the yellow octopus teacher. If anything, the only thing he did was writing more notes.

'At least I got some work to do.' Gakushu thought to himself as he finished off his daily reports before having to go through his new paperwork duties. 'I had underestimated how much free time I got from being a student at Class-A, it sucks being a prodigy in everything sometimes.'

'At least I had Ren to talk with, I swear he is the best thing in this goddamn school.'

Gakushu muttered under his breathe, "I really want some cake right now. I can't wait for lunch, I really want that strawberry shortcake now."

* * *

Physical Education came rolling around with Gakushu looking as bored as ever. The game was capture the flags, to showcase of their abilities to Gakushu and to the Department. It was easy to see that Gakushu was mildly disappointed. He preferred to have his head glued to a German book titled 'Brecht'.

He rather read a book after only five minutes of observing their class. How typical of Gakushu Asano, even if he was utterly adorable from yesterday… Actuality it was becoming a struggle not to think Gakushu in a negative way, since everyone's eyes has been set on cuteness filter.

They all mentally slapped themselves.

The double lesson went on for the next hour, Gakushu was still seated on a bench with occasional looks at the class and primary at Karma before looking down to his book.

"So, what do you think of their performance?" Korosensei tried to drive Gakushu's attention back to the class. It worked as Gakushu popped his head out from his book, it was fucking adorable. Karma, yesterday deduced that Gakushu was actually Ichigo from Candy Fest. He could never look at Ichigo, his songs and dance in the same way again.

Candy Fest was an idol group that surfaced on YouTube, there are four members; Hazel, Earl, Chocolat and Ichigo. All have blonde hair and all of green eyes. It was so hard to see Gakushu as Ichigo, as the idol was best described as the most innocent being, otherwise known as a cinnamon roll.

And it was more difficult to see Gakushu as not being cute, Karma and many others realised that now, Gakushu was cute than he was cool. It was hard not to un-saw it when Gakushu hid under Thomas's shirt.

"Lack-lusting to say the least." Gakushu shrugged. His attitude was ticking off many students in a bad way as he shut his book gracefully within a huff.

'Tell that to your second placement!' Karma thought and before anyone could get defensive over his statement, Gakushu continued on with his speech.

"If you want me to judge from the Department's standards that is. As for a normal person, it is quite impressive." Gakushu oddly praised the class while still maintaining a cold look. "So please, please question my actions during my time as a mundane and main building student." Suddenly Gakushu stood behind of the teacher, and he was casually juggling a knife, a real pocket knife.

Karma looked as if his eyes popped right out of his sockets, and this look as best describing the rest of the class. The red head didn't bother to hide his shock as Gakushu played with his knife. 'When did he?'

"And Karma, I should refrain your from carrying pocket knives to school." Then Gakushu sighed, his bright neon green-yellow eyes twitched, he stopped his knife trick as he rubbed his temple with his free hand. "Great, you made me mentally thanked Ikeda. You are doing a wonderful job today, even if I am a Department member, you somehow always get on my nerves."

"You are like red-haired version of him."

Whoever this Ikeda was, Karma really wants to meet him.

"First you almost expose my double, then the Aka incident, thanking fucking goddamn Ikeda and what next? That you somehow get involved of getting attacked by a Shinigami?" Gakushu ranted, clearly releasing his temper one word at a time.

Gakushu's phone started to ring but he chose to ignore it. Although everyone else but Gakushu missed it, Korosensei ever so slightly flinched when Gakushu looked over them with a glare. As if he was above them. Not that they know but the malicious glint in his eyes were actually more of a subtle 'I'm angry and need to vent somehow without putting the whole school in hospital.'

His bright chartreuse phosphorescent looked deep into everyone else's eyes. "But I really, I thought it was obvious since I'm on official representative business, I have to stop using my coloured contacts when I'm out here." Gakushu let out a sigh as he took another turn on taunting the Class of End.

"Maybe I should get a haircut as well, can't have you mistake me for my double now can we?" Gakushu said to himself as he pinched his fringe. He then dropped the knife to the ground. 'Why do they continue to have Grell do paperwork? He screws it up every-time the moment he touches that one sheet.'

Gakushu turned to the rest of the class, glancing over as he watched them getting uncomfortable under his neon-stare. 'Maybe this won't be so bad, the last Grell mishap had me battling over a skyscraper in Tokyo.'

"Because I have permission to tell you some things, and make sure that you keep yourself in line. I don't not want more work that I already have now that I'm added to daily paperwork shifts. Especially since the Department is planning a 'transfer' for me."

"What do you mean?" Korosensei asked, Gakushu politely yet cheekily smiled.

"After school, a man who looked very similar to Thomas Freeman named William T. Spears will come forth to Gakuhou Asano and explain of how he was interest in Gakushu Asano's talents, he will offer a placement for a prestigious boarding school in one of the four houses, Weston College. All expensive payed for the rest of his schooling career." Gakushu explained.

"I think blue would suit me doesn't me, being in the house of the Sapphire Owls. Now that I don't have to school anymore, it means that I have to do more work that I would usually would. Well?"

"You guys are loaded." Karma bluntly said as he crossed his arms.

"I know, it is good to see that we aren't really doing it for the money." Gakushu answered back.

"Frankly I found it odd that the Department decided now to be involved." Gakushu shrugged his shoulders. "But orders are orders. I would have even gave up my first place ranking in the next set of exams if I had to join the class, and you would had never noticed a thing."

"It would had made me the perfect mole, everyone would had thought I was forced to join because of my father. No noticeable attention, my transfer wouldn't batter an eyelid." The more Gakushu explained, the more fearful and unsettled the class were, it was because what Gakushu said was true.

They would had never suspected him, they didn't nor did Korosensei know that Gakushu was involved with a high-end ghost organisation.

"Now if you could excuse me, I'm going to have some tea with Karasuma-sensei. He was the most bearable one since he recognise my position and looking past my age." Gakushu said and he walked back into the building.

'God, I need my cake.'

* * *

"Looks like he is destroying his bridges again…" A female voice told herself with concern. She turned to her male co-worker who had curly black hair. "What do you think Ivan?"

"Like what everyone else is thinking Lucia, poor kid." He answered. "Antonio aren't going to like that he isn't making friends his age again."

"At least he's starting." A new voice joined in, another female voice but it sounded familiar from the voice to talk to Thomas Freeman that day. "Gakushu finding a photo and returned it to its owner, although I could never guess who that person was."

"Yeah, at least he is testing with someone who knew him as an Asano." Ivan said to himself. "Lets just hope that the building still stands, you know how his temper is like."

* * *

 **I realised that almost everything about the Department and Gakushu's personality is spoiled if you read 'Until the day I'm forgiven.'**


End file.
